


Bittersweet

by TearstainedWhiskey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Break Up, Fighting, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Poor Jesse, Relationship(s), Reunion, Route 66 (Overwatch), Watchpoint: Gibraltar, back together, fluff probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearstainedWhiskey/pseuds/TearstainedWhiskey
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse cross paths again after a horrible breakup.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polairism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polairism/gifts).



> A request for a friend uwu
> 
> I wrote it for them mostly because they had a shitty week and because I wanted to make them feel better.
> 
> Edit: Fixed some typos that were annoying the living fuck outta me.

Jesse wasn’t sure why he still hung around this old diner anymore. Sure, Route 66 had once been his home and this place was the former hangout for the Deadlock gang, but it didn’t feel like much. It was too quiet for his liking, even for being abandoned, and it wasn’t like the Deadlock gang used it anymore. Not that it was a bad thing, but he needed a little chaos in his life, some noise, a fight or a friendly spar. Anything but this silence.

He could've gone back to the recently revived Gibraltar, but he didn't see a point. He had friends, allies rather, there and it was a hell of a lot more chaotic there. Especially since he ran a newer, smaller task force for Overwatch. But it didn't feel like the kind of homely chaos he wanted, the kind he _needed_. Ever since he drove Hanzo away, the place felt empty and he couldn't stand being there anymore. But this place? It wasn't much better. It brought back memories of being in a gang and the shitty first date he had with Hanzo where he asked the archer to join Overwatch with him.

Jesse now saw how much of a mistake that was. The minute he got promoted, things between him and Hanzo got strained. It was surprising they stayed together as long as they did all things considered. But Hanzo could take a lot, and he both loved and hated that about him. He was the silent type who only spoke when he felt necessary, but also did his best to avoid conflict, which in part contributed to their failed relationship. That, and Jesse was unnecessarily confrontational. 

> _Hanzo got agitated and rushed out of the office, knocking over several items in the process. Everyone else had already gone and left him alone with Jesse. The tension between them was thick enough to be cut with a knife and Hanzo needed the air. Naturally, Jesse followed him, confused with how upset he seemed to be._
> 
> _"Hanzo?" Jesse called after him but got no reply. It was bothersome he wasn't talking to him, but it was normal. He always had to find out what he did wrong from Genji or someone else, never directly from Hanzo. When he grabbed Hanzo's shoulder, he was immediately shrugged off, but the archer stopped walking with an annoyed huff. "What the fuck is your problem, Hanzo?!"_
> 
> _"My problem?" Hanzo glanced at him over his shoulder and shook his head with a light laugh. "My problem." When he turned to face him, he folded his arms across his chest and glared. "As if you do not already know."_
> 
> _"How the fuck am I supposed t'know if you don't tell me shit!"_
> 
> _"I tried many times, but you ignored me." Hanzo seemed unusually calm despite how Jesse raised his voice to him. "I am tired of it."_
> 
> _"I'm listenin' now! You could've said somethin' back there if it's bothering you this much."_
> 
> _"You let power get to your head." Hanzo kept his gaze to the ground, avoiding eye contact with Jesse. He wanted to tread softly knowing how quickly things could blow up, but deep down he knew it wouldn't make a difference. "You became controlling ever since you became the standing leader of this task force and treat me like a child. You know what I can do but you either will not allow me to do anything or will not let me out of your sight. I want to be able to do something, but if not I choose to leave. I love you Jesse, but we cannot work together if we want to keep this."_
> 
> _"You act like this is all on me." Even though he wasn't yelling, Hanzo could hear the annoyance in Jesse's tone and sighed. "You coulda said all this when we were back there! Your solution to everything is to walk out without as much as giving it a second chance! That's what I hate about you and I thought bein' here would change ya a bit but boy was I wrong!"_
> 
> _"Jesse, I did not say I was perfect, but I do not appreciate this treatment. You brought me here so we could be together at all times, not to change me and treat me like a child. I can take care of myself. Until you come out of this...egotistical behavior, we are better off not working together. I can return to my mercenary work and we can see each other at home or the diner." A part of him knew they'd never meet at their home since their work typically kept them in other parts of the world, but Route 66 was somehow a common ground. It was always like that even when they first got together._
> 
> _Sadly, though, Jesse wasn't going to let Hanzo leave like that, not without giving his input. "I treat you like a child because of how you act! If you had a problem with how I run things, you should've said somethin' then! Not just run away like you do **all** your problems! When you realized you had to work with Genji, you wanted to leave because you still felt guilty. He forgave you years ago and wanted to move on! But you? You can't get over somethin' your clan made you do that you didn't even succeed at! Speakin' of, didn't you leave that too? You had a whole fuckin org-"_
> 
> _Jesse's rant was interrupted when Hanzo punched him in the face, breaking his nose. He knew Hanzo had a mean left jab, but to be on the receiving end of that jab made all descriptions seem like understatements. He hit fast and hard, and it was enough to make anyone ask 'what the hell just happened' after impact. "We are done, I am leaving."_

Jesse remembered Hanzo left that night and never came back. Even a few days later when he went to the apartment they agreed to get together in London just to see if he went there, he saw no sign of Hanzo. All of his things were gone and there wasn't as much as a note left behind. If anything, the broken nose said what needed to be said since that was the kind of person Hanzo was. But all of that was a year ago, and yet it felt like yesterday. The heartbreak he felt when he realized Hanzo was gone for good was unlike any pain he'd ever felt. Even losing his arm seemed like only a bee sting compared to the feeling of his heart shattering into a million pieces.

In time he'd learned to move on, but he took out a lot of his frustration on his teammates. No one faulted him for it since they all knew how much Hanzo meant to him, but they didn't necessarily like it and more often than not ended up sparring with him. Jesse didn't really step down until after he almost died on several suicide missions without his team and Fareeha suggested he take a break. He became more tolerable to everyone after that, but he spent most of his time wandering alone, often finding himself back at this diner when he wasn't on some mission.

Truth be told, Jesse never had the heart to go back to the apartment they shared for than maybe a few minutes at a time. Most of the time, he slept here in this booth with his back to the window. It wasn't the most comfortable of spots, but it beat sleeping in an empty bed or someplace where there were alarms every time Talon launched an attack somewhere.

As often as he slept here, he knew to always keep his guard up. So when he heard the door to the diner open, he placed a hand on his Peacekeeper and didn't bother to move his hat from over his face. As he heard the footsteps walk around the diner, he slowly pulled his gun out of its holster and held it at his side. The footsteps did seem familiar, but he couldn't quite place who they belonged to. His initial assumption was Ashe, but the steps were a bit heavier than hers, and he didn't hear the typical click of her heels.

When the footsteps came to a stop directly in front of him, he pulled back the safety and aimed in front of him without bothering to look. "Listen, I ain't here for any trouble. So I kindly suggest you find a new seat. Or get the hell outta here." When the person didn't move, Jesse gritted his teeth and sat up in annoyance as he threw his hat onto the table. "Didn't I just tell ya to-" His eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Jesse." Hanzo stood before him and looked slightly different than before. He still had shaved sides, but his hair was a bit longer than Jesse remembered, and it was in a braid that stopped just below the center of his back. His face was covered in various scars from minor cuts that probably came with his line of work. His clothes were dirty, which meant he probably had been traveling non-stop for a while. "Pharah told me where to find you."

Jesse flipped the safety back up and left his gun on the table as he stood up. He took Hanzo's face in his hands and held it, looking into his eyes like he couldn't believe he was there. "Hanzo..." he gasped and threw his arms around him in a tight embrace. He wasn't one for crying, but seeing Hanzo again brought him to tears. "I'm so sorry about before. I ain't realize I was bein' such a jackass."

Hanzo was caught off guard and was hesitant when it came to returning the embrace. "Crying is not a good look for you. You sound ridiculous." He joked and Jesse laughed with him as he pulled away.

"Why'd ya come back? I ain't expect to see ya again."

Hanzo did his best to avoid Jesse's gaze by looking down. "I missed you. Traveling alone seemed...strange. I went to Watchpoint and your team told me you were never the same after I left. I did not want to come here but Pharah insisted." When he looked up, he gave a weak smile. "I was tired of running."

"Hanzo, you didn't have to take what I said to heart."

"I know," he caressed his cheek before leaving a quick kiss on his lips. "I want to fix things between us. I wanted to come back home to you."

"I ain't been back there much since you left." Jesse rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "The place is a mess an' I don't want you cleanin' your first day back."

Hanzo held Jesse's face with both hands. "You misunderstand. Home _to_ you. Where ever you are is my home. Whether it is this old diner or Watchpoint or even Hanamura, _you_ are my home. Life without you is misery. I see that now."

"Hanzo, I..." Jesse was at a loss for words, and could only embrace him again. Though this time, he initiated a more passionate kiss. When he broke the kiss, the two couldn't help but smile at each other. "Now, let's discuss how you're gonna repay me for that free punch I let you have at my nose a year ago."

"Free? You never even saw it coming."


End file.
